Friendship Set on Fire
by Take this to Heart
Summary: MAISLINN! A lot of sweet little one shots that show Maislinn as they progress from just friends to the cutest couple EVER. More details inside!
1. Hey Baby

**_a/n: _**So basically, this story will be a bunch of (hopefully) cute excerpts from Maislinn's daily lives, from when they were just friends to when they become more than that! I set my Ipod on shuffle and so each little chapter, will be inspired from whichever song played. Let me know what you guys think! :) P.S.: I know this chapter is a little short, but don't worry, there will be a lot of them!

* * *

_"Please just leave me alone."  
_  
~Hey Baby, Jonas Brothers

* * *

"Aisliiiiiiiiin!"

She rolls her eyes at the much too loud sing song voice and burrows farther into the couch in the green room.

"Aislinn!" he exclaims, skipping into the room. A bandana is tied around his head, and she doesn't even want to think about what kind of mischief he wants her to assist him with. Bandanas are always bad news. "There you are! I...why are you hiding in here?"

"Why are you yelling?" she mutters shortly.

He blinks at her in confusion, his smile falling halfway off of his face and she feels kind of bad, because it isn't really his fault that she's having the worst day in the history of ever.

She sighs after a moment. "I'm not hiding, I'm reading."

He cocks his head to the side. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno. You seem...much less happier than usual."

"I'm fine," she says firmly, hoping that for once he'll understand the concept of personal space. "Maybe you're just too happy."

He raises an eyebrow. "Oh...it must be that time of the month."

"Munro!" she exclaims, her cheeks coloring red.

He grins impishly and she shakes her head. "Get out of here!"

He shrugs, turning around and trotting out of the room, shouting "I love you, Aislinn!" over his shoulder.

She can't help but smile to herself.


	2. Perfect

**a/n: **Sooo, the good new about such short chapters is that I'll be able to update fairly quickly. Again, I'm sorry that this is so short! I promise I'll have some longer ones in the future, I just really liked the simplicity of this one. Anyways, thank you do everyone who commented or put this on their story alerts or favorited it. I appreciate it very much! :)

* * *

_"And I will change everything 'til it's perfect again."_

~Perfect, Marianas Trench

* * *

She didn't know that he had been listening when she had complained to Jordy about not having any coffee that morning.

She didn't even know that he knew what kind of coffee she drank.

So when he surprises her with a "Mocha with a twist of peppermint, extra foam, just for you!" on lunch break, she doesn't know what to say.

She sputters and laughs and then says, "You didn't have to do that, Munro."

"I wanted to. What are best friends for?"

She blinks, because she didn't know he considered her a best friend.

"Thank you," she says, and she hopes he knows how much she means it.

Their eyes meet and hold for a second longer than normal, but then Munro ruffles her hair and the moment is broken and he leaves the room. She takes a long sip of the coffee, letting it fill her body with warmth, but it barely even compares to the warmth that he's filled her with.


	3. It's Not a Trap, I Promise

**a/n: **So, I'm glad that so many people seem to be enjoying this story! This chapter's longer than the other two, so yaay! :) And shout out to **MickeyS25 **who likes Marianas Trench just as much as me! :D Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts! Keep them coming so my fingers keep itching to write you guys more! :)

* * *

_"She never knew, or half-believed she was important, and never heard me when I told her she was gorgeous."_

~It's Not a Trap, I Promise, Go Radio

* * *

"Bro, there's no way you can make that shot!"

Justin rolls his eyes. "Watch me, _bro_."

"Oh, I will." Munro is really itching to make a bet with his best friend, because he's almost positive that he could win 50 bucks, _easily_. But he gives him the benefit of the doubt, because he supposes it's possible that he somehow magically got better at billiards overnight. Maybe.

But then again, there's the _really _good chance that Justin will still suck just as bad as he always does, and Munro will wish that he wasn't such a good friend.

He could use 50 bucks for _lots _of things...like a new pair of shoes, or $50 worth of a romantic dinner with a pretty girl or _ooh_, he could go on a man-date with Luke to see the new Superman movie and use the leftover money to buy as many snacks as he could!

He decides immediately that that sounds extremely fun and he'll definitely make the bet on Justin's next turn (especially considering Munro was totally right and Justin didn't even come close to putting the ball in the corner pocket).

He starts thinking up clever ways to say "I told you so", but the door to the green room swings open and he hears Luke's unmistakeable laughter and Aislinn's voice say "Stop it!" and he turns around to see what's so funny.

One look at Aislinn, and he knows why Luke is giggling like a maniac.

It's her hair.

Her hair is always kind of crazy, but now it looks really, _really _crazy. Like someone decided it would be funny to rub a balloon all over her head and watch her hair stand on end. He files that away for a future prank, and says, valiantly trying to bite back a grin, "Ace! What happened to your hair?"

"Munro," she warns, holding up a small, but threatening finger. "Do _not_ start with me."

"What?" he asks, semi-innocently. "I'm just wondering why it looks like you got electrocuted."

Justin starts snickering and she glares at both of them, but it quickly turns into a smile as she attempts to pat down her hair. "It is pretty bad, isn't it?"

"'Pretty bad' is a serious understatement," Munro cracks, smirking at her. "What happened?"

"We had a slight mishap in hair and make up," Aislinn mutters, still struggling to smooth down her hair. Munro snorts, and Aislinn sticks her tongue out at him. "Don't laugh at me!"

Munro shrugs his shoulders, running a hand through his own hair. "Sorry. If it helps, you still look pretty with it like that."

She rolls her eyes at him. "Oh, please."

"No, come on, I'm serious," he says. "You look strangely beautiful."

She shakes her head, laughing slightly. "Will you stop? I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to go see if Stefan knows what to do about..._this_," she spits out the last word with a gesture to the general area around her head then turns and bounces out of the room, leaving Munro slightly puzzled as to why she thought he was making jokes at her expense. He was genuinely giving her a compliment! Before he can understand the situation, Justin pokes him in the back with his pool cue.

"Dude, it's your turn."

He spins around, his plan of winning $50 coming back to him, and he lines up a ball in the middle pocket with a devilish grin. He was _so _going to beat Justin.

And then he'd go find Aislinn and tell her she was pretty until she accepted his compliment.

And then he might tell her a couple more times until she gets exasperated, because he thinks that she's cute when she's annoyed too.


	4. Masterpiece Theatre I

**a/n: **Sorry this took a little longer to post guys! Hope you like it! And how about that season premiere on Friday?!

* * *

_"If this is just a part I portray, I don't know how it got this way."  
_  
~Masterpiece Theatre I, Marianas Trench

* * *

"Aislinn, Munro, just kiss until I say cut, okay?" Stefan calls out, not waiting for an answer as he turns to discuss the scene with one of the camera operators.

Munro winks at her, making her cheeks prickle slightly as he murmurs, "That won't be a problem."

She punches him in the shoulder lightly, rolling her eyes at his words, but before she can think up something witty to say back at him, Stefan's ready to film. "Okay, guys, ready? And..._action_!"

She pushes away the nerves that she always gets before an onscreen kiss and focuses on Munro. He gives her his pretty much patented Eli Smirk before leaning in, pressing his lips to hers. She returns the kiss, running her fingers through his hair, which is always strangely soft, and he grins against her mouth.

She waits for Stefan to call "Cut!" but it stays silent, so she continues to let Munro kiss her. It's not like she minds, because it's not like he's a bad kisser.

He's really good. Occassionally he's even really, _really _good.

Not that she'd ever admit that.

He deepens the kiss a little bit more and suddenly she feels his tongue. It's brief and instantaneous and makes her heart jolt as it slides across her bottom lip in a flash, disappearing before she can ever really process what just happened and why she's feeling chills dripping down her spine and butterflies in her stomach.

She unconciously tightens her fingers in his hair, almost wishing he would do it again, but quickly pushing that thought out of her mind because _hello_, he's Munro and she's Aislinn and oh God, is she imagining this or is he pulling her closer and increasing the pressure on her lips?

This is not how their kisses normally go. She's never felt this affected before and she honestly can't tell where Eli ends and Munro begins.

"Cut!" she faintly hears Stefan yell, and when Munro pulls away, it's very difficult to act like she's not out of breath. She doesn't even know why she's reacting like this. _Clare _liked Eli. Aislinn did _not _like Munro, they were just _friends_.

He grins at her, like nothing has happened and she feels so extremely confused, because she definitely did not imagine it.

There was definite tongue to lip contact.

She smiles back uncertainly, still trying to work through everything in her head, because this is all very _weird_.

"Alright, Aislinn, you stick around," Stefan says, and for once she's glad for his interruption. "Munro you're free to go, but will you send us Melinda? We're going to shoot the Library Scene."

"Sure thing," he exclaims, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. "See you later, Ace," he says, shooting her a smile before leaving the set.

She decides to write off this incident by believing that they were both _too _into their characters.

She also decides to never think about it again.

She touches her bottom lip softly with her fingertips and hopes that that won't be difficult.


	5. The Truth Is

_"Because here inside this moment there is us, there need be nothing else."_

~The Truth Is, Go Radio

* * *

She knows she shouldn't feel nervous.

She knows it's stupid.

But promoting the new season by going to a meet and greet and talking to the fans makes her extremely nervous.

Not so much the meet and greet part, but the speech makes her palms sweat and her stomach turn because what if she says something stupid? It could be all over the internet and in tabloids and people would make fun of her...

She almost wishes she could back out of it, but she's already here, and it's almost time to go out there and _why _did she ever agree to this?

Munro catches her eye from across the room, where a producer is giving him the rundown on what he's allowed to talk about, and gives her a small smile.

She tries to return it.

She isn't very successful.

Deep breaths. In and out, deep breaths.

In and out and stop chewing your lip and in and out and fix your hair and in and out and _don't _throw up and in and out and-

Arms wrap around her from behind and she knows without looking that it's Munro. Just like he probably knows exactly what is on her mind.

"Don't worry," he murmurs, moving beside her and giving her hand a small squeeze. The gesture sends a wave of calmness throughout her body. "You'll do great."

He smiles at her again and this time Aislinn is able to return it.


	6. Hide

**a/n: **Sorry these have been taking so long, my mind has been exploding because of midterms...ughghghg. But thankfully, those are all over, so I will be uploading much more frequently! This installment is just a little Munro-Justin Shenanigan with Poor Aislinn stuck in the middle:) hope you guys like it!

* * *

_"Don't hide from what you want."_

~Hide, One Night Only

* * *

"_AISLINN_!"

The door to her dressing room bursts open and Munro explodes inside wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue briefs.

Her eyes widen at the sight, her cheeks turning pink almost instantaneously, and she gasps, clapping a hand over her eyes and yelping, "Munro, _what _are you doing?!"

"Just came to say hey, just came to say hi, we're playing Truth or Dare, _baby_!" He sings, and Aislinn thinks she can hear him jumping on the couch. He must have eaten too much chocolate cake again.

Suddenly she hears another person snickering. She peeks through her fingers, catching another sight of Munro (which makes her cheeks turn redder) but then she sees Justin Kelly, _the jerk_, crouching in the doorway with a video camera, filming her reaction.

She does _not _want her blush to be documented and broadcasted because everyone will see how badly she blushed and think that it was because she thinks Munro is hot. Which isn't true..._that much_. Yeah, she thinks he's a little bit hot, but his attractiveness is general knowledge, so she's _allowed _to think that. Any girl would blush in this situation, she's just going to be the only one caught on tape.

"_Justin_!" she screeches, and he stops snickering immediately, his eyes widening in fear.

"Oh, _shit_. Munro, abort, abort, I've been made!"

"Get out of here!" she shouts at him, trying _really _hard to keep her eyes focused forwards on Justin and not let them drift towards the left where it looks like Munro is doing push ups in her peripherals.

Munro laughs as Justin basically runs away. "So, like what you see, Ace?" he asks, popping up and walking towards her.

She stares determinedly at the air duct on the ceiling. "Nope."

"Alright...but you can't deny it forever!"

He runs out of the room in the same direction Justin went, and Aislinn runs her hands through her hair.

That boy was going to be the death of her.


	7. Sweet Sugar

**a/n: **Don't hate me because it's short! I'll update tomorrow, promise!:)

* * *

_"Yes, yes, yes, it was you I wanted to see."_

~Sweet Sugar, One Night Only

* * *

An unmistakeable laugh reaches his ears and he feels happiness start to seep in.

He doesn't know why he likes teasing her so much.

"Aislinn!" he calls in greeting, leaving Luke and AJ to themselves and sauntering over to stand next to her. "I was hoping to see you here!"

She raises an eyebrow, a grin playing on the corners of her lips. "Why?"

"You're the only reason I came to this stupid party," he mutters, making her gasp.

"Munro! This is Cristine's birthday party!"

He can't hold back a smile; her expression is too priceless. "Come on! I'm kidding! Kind of."

She punches him in the arm and he feels like the party has finally started.


	8. If It Means a Lot to You

_"I can't help it, I just feel complete when you're by my side."_

~If It Means a Lot to You, A Day to Remember

* * *

"Aislinn, _please_."

"Munro, I do not want to help you prank Luke. He's way too gullible! If you're going to prank someone, you should challenge yourself and prank someone like...Stefan."

His eyes widen dramatically, a delighted grin spreading across his face, and she immediately wishes that she'd never said anything.

"See?" he asks, shaking her by the shoulders. "This is why I need you on my team! You have such good ideas! Will you help me prank Stefan? Pleeeease?"

She blinks a few times, trying to figure out a way out of this, but like always, it's useless.

"Suuure!" she says half-heartedly. "Why not?"

He slings his arm over her shoulder and says "That's my girl," and she leans into him, suddenly glad that she has a friend like Munro that can liven up her life.

* * *

"Okay," he whispers sideways to her, both of their bodies pressed flat against the wall. "You distract Stefan, and I'll go replace his breath mints with these onion ring flavored ones."

She wrinkles her nose at his words. "Where did you even get those?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He smiles in this dangerous sort of way and Aislinn feels her stomach drop with something that feels like terror.

"Munro, if you _ever _prank me with those things, I will kill you."

He rolls his eyes. "Calm down, I would never prank _you_, I need you on my side!"

She squints at him before deciding that he's telling the truth and then gestures to the pink bandana he's procured for her. "So do I have to wear this while I'm distracting him? He might get suspicious."

Munro sighs. "I guess not. But you have to wear it for all of our other secret activities."

She nods her agreement, wondering what other kind of secret activities he would try and rope her into, and Munro inches closer to the corner of the wall, peeking his head around to catch a glimpse of Stefan's fake principal's office as he tries to see if he has moved from his spot behind the desk.

Before Aislinn can ask her next question (tricking people always stresses her out), Munro jerks back, rolling over so he's pinning Aislinn against the wall. His whole body is pressing into hers, his face almost too close for comfort. Aislinn can't hold back a gasp at the sudden closeness of Munro, stuttering out a "Wh-what are you doing?" almost breathlessly (but then again, that's probably because he's crushing all of the air out of her).

Stefan comes around the corner, stopping short as he catches sight of them in such a compromising position.

"Hey, Stefan," Munro says, and Aislinn can just barely hear the nervous undertone in his overly cheery voice. "We're just practicing for our next scene!"

He gives them a wierd look, says "Okay..." and continues walking, and Aislinn takes a deep breath, trying very hard to keep from blushing.

Munro releases her from the cage of his body after Stefan disappears down the hallway and mutters, "Sorry, that was the only cover story I could think of. We didn't have time to retreat back to base."

She swallows.

"Oh. Right. Yeah, of course. Okay."

He smiles at her, and she remembers how close his smile was to her lips just moments before.

The she remembers the day that he kissed her a little too convincingly.

She also remembers that they're best friends.

She shakes her head, clearing it out of the jumbled thoughts that lingered there. This stress was getting to her. "So, we continue on with the plan?" she asks briskly. "I'll go make sure he doesn't come back."

She turns to leave, but Munro stops her. "Ace!"

She turns around a little bit too quickly. "Yeah?"

"Don't forget to take your bandana off."

"Oh, right. Yeah."

She doesn't know why, but she was kind of hoping that he was going to say something else.


	9. Right Back in the Water

_"She's the one that's always there."_

~Right Back in the Water, Jesse McCartney

* * *

He cannot believe this is happening.

He's not a petty person, but this makes him feel like one. He's pacing his room, pulling his hair, fuming about every little single detail of the whole fucking ordeal, and before he even knows _what _he's doing or thinking, he's dialing a phone number.

As soon as she says "Hello?" in this adorable, sleepy voice, he feels something other than rage. He feels kind of guilty that he woke her up at one twenty three in the morning when they have work the next day, and he also feels a little bit calmer.

"Aislinn?"

"What's wrong?" she asks, and now he feels a lot calmer.

"I...I'm sorry I woke you-"

"It's fine," she assures him, "I was having a really boring dream anyways. I was on a scavenger hunt, but it was the lamest scavenger hunt ever, you had to find blades of grass of dead leaves. I think."

"So basically you were looking everywhere for something that was right in front of you for the whole time?"

"Yeah, I guess. I..." she pauses to yawn, "I feel like there was more..."

He listens to her mumble about another part of her dream, and it isn't until she trails off, that he sinks onto his bed and runs his hand through his hair.

"Aislinn, I don't know what to do. I-I-I _hate _Thomas."

She pauses and he sighs, needing her to tell him what to do because she _always _knows what to do.

"What happened?" she finally asks, and he hears tendrils of concern intertwined with her words.

"He's dating Alex," he says, and saying it outloud makes it so much worse.

"Alex? As in ex-girlfriend Alex?"

"Yes," he groans into the phone, fisting a blanket in his itching fist. "What kind of a dick does that? I mean he's my brother!"

"I thought that _you _broke up with _her_?"

"I did."

"And I thought that you don't like her?"

"I don't."

He hears her chuckle into the phone, but he doesn't think it's very funny. "So what's the problem?" she asks.

"Uh, hello! He's my brother! He can't date my ex-girlfriend!"

"But why not?" she asks, in this patient voice that fills him with calm once more. "If you don't like her, then let your brother be happy."

"B-But but Aislinn, we're _twins_. Alex is just dating Tommy because she thinks that he's like me."

"So, let her. She'll realize who the better brother is sooner or later. No offense to Tommy, but _you _are definitely my favorite Chambers boy." Her words make a smile spread across his face of its own accord. "Don't let it get to you too much. Just focus on your work, let Thomas do his thing, and if it isn't meant to be, then it'll end on it's own."

He lets out a sigh. "You're right. I'm sorry, I don't know why I overreacted like that. It's just weird."

"Don't worry about it, it's definitely wierd. Just...get some sleep, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Goodnight Aislinn, you're the best."

She laughs and its like a lullaby to his ears. "That's what they tell me! Well...mostly you tell me that."

He grins. "_Everyone _should tell you that." He doesn't really want to get off the phone with her, but he knows that she gets cranky if she doesn't get enough sleep so he says goodnight and wishes her sweeter dreams than boring scavenger hunts and hangs up the phone.

He stares up at his ceiling for a long time after that, wondering if all best friends are as good as Aislinn or if he's just really lucky.

He comes to the conclusion that he must just be really lucky and decides that he can use the fifty bucks he won from Justin to take her out to a thank-you-for-being-so-awesome-dinner sometime.


	10. Ignorance

**a/n:**First of all, I am sososososososososo sorry this took such a ridiculously long time to update, I'll try to be more regular! I hope you guys like this, and thanks for your patience!

* * *

_"We're not the same, we're not the same. Oh, we're not the same."_

~Ignorance, Paramore

* * *

"Ace, come on, are you honestly telling me that you still haven't seen The Dark Knight Rises?"

"I've been busy!" she exclaims, trying desperately to defend herself. Munro was notorious for somehow always winning arguments, even if he was wrong (like now). Whatever he said, she would never agree that Batman was one of the most important movies to watch in the history of the world. That was way too extreme.

"Too busy to go to the movies for two hours? I would've gone with you!"

She groans, blowing a piece of her bangs out from in front of her eyes.

"I'll go this weekend, okay? Then I'll be able to better argue my point that Batman is _not _that important."

He shakes his head. "You've waited too long, now! Now you're stuck in that awkward phase between when a movie stops playing at the theatre but isn't out on DVD yet. You're going to have to wait a couple months!"

She widens her eyes in mock shock, saying dryly, "Oh no. A couple months. Kill me now."

"We're having a movie night at my house as soon as it's released."

"If you insist," she mutters, even though it actually sounds like a lot of fun.

"Aislinn, I don't think you understand how vital Batman is to the culture-"

"You're seriously overstating his appeal."

"He's like the coolest superhero since-"

"Munro, come on! He's barely even a superhero! All he has is a utility belt and a fast car!"

He stops talking and stares at her in shock. "I didn't know we were so different," he says after a moment.

She shrugs, shooting him a teasing smile. "Well, opposites attract."

He blinks at her, his jaw dropping slightly (no doubt because he's the one who's usually the master at flirty banter) and she pats him on the shoulder as she breezes past him, a large smile spreading over her face.

Today will forever be known as the day she made Munro Chambers speechless.


End file.
